


Tricks and Chaos in Greenwood

by GabxLuci2796



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Author does not know what she is doing, Awesome Frigga, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jötunn Loki, Legolas is a bit of a brat, Mischief, Pets, Thor Is a Good Bro, author is not really sure, chibi loki, loki is a cute little shit, loki knows he is a jotun so no drama, magical mishaps, maybe multiple points of view, much?, odin not being an ass, other characters might appear, thor is not a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay  this is my  first  story I hope  you  like  it  so here goes.  When two realms meet  its bound  to  cause trouble  especially  if  loki is involved . So when loki enters Greenwood  nothing  will  ever  be  the same . Takes place before the hobbit .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entering Greenwood  for the first  time .

**Author's Note:**

> So my first story I hope you like it . I would also like to dedicate this story to Valdr who inspired me to write this and for writing loki/thranduil stories . Also a litter in the first chapter is a vehicle used to carry Japanese nobles in ancient times.

                         Moving through the dense forest was a group of elves dressed in ocean blue with some gold details here and there. leading them was the kings mount and Thrandruil king of the elves dressed in royal purple robes and a crown made of thin vines and dewdrops accompanied by his son prince legolas who was dressed in a dusty purple tunic and leggings.

                          "Father are you sure this is a good idea , " asked Legolas ," it could be a trick." Hush Legolas we are almost to the meeting spot said Thranduil.  The party stopped in front of a enormous clearing surrounded by trees. All was quite for a few minutes before a flash of light caused everyone to avert their eyes. When they looked again the clearing was filled with 20 guards in golden armor with four people mounted on four beautiful horses although one of the horse's had eight legs, and a litter made of gold adorned with emeralds and pearls was carried by four guards . 

The one on the horse with eight legs urged his horse forward a few paces and called out, "I am Odin king of asgard and the nine realms are you king Thrandruil ruler of these lands?" Thranduil had his mount move forward few paces and cried out "I am king thranduil and this is my son prince legolas . I welcome you to my halls." Odin nodded his head and motioned with his head as he introduced his wife queen frigga , his son prince thor, and his general tyr.

Thrandruil nodded to each individual respectfully and turned back to odin . "Forgive me for my intrusion but I believed you had another son prince loki?" Odin nodded his head and pointed to the litter and said "My youngest son is in there he did not sleep well last night so he is resting now." Thranduil nodded his head in understanding though legolas pursed his lips a bit in what he thought was unsuitable for a prince not greeting fellow rulers as proper but instead sleeps. "Now that introductions are done please follow me to the palace" said king Thrandruil as he moved in the direction to the castle with both parties following him.


	2. At the palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't know what the palace looks like I'm going with my imagination .

                                              As King Thranduil led the two parties through the gate the guests received a clear view of the village and the palace. The village had mossy roads with dahlia flowers here and there.  The tall trees were home to the elves who peeked out their heads to get a look at the mysterious deities entering their kingdom.Coming closer it was clear that the palace was half stone and half tree. Stopping at the bottom of the steps leading up to the castle both parties dismounted and announced that there would be a ball to welcome Odin and his family with general Tyr and for Legolas to show them where they would be staying and that he would join them later .

Odin and Frigga's room was a dandelion color with a balcony over looking the mountains, a silver vanity with a mirror , the bedding was ivory white, and scattered across the room were vases of lilacs and white lilies.

General Tyr ' s room was blood red with a bear rug on the floor next to the fireplace, the bedding was midnight black with a night stand beside the bed is a vase filled with black roses and red tulips, and a boar's head hung over the door.

Thor's chamber was a sky blue color with a balcony looking over the village. Thor's bed had snow white covers and twenty pillows of varying shades of blue. On the floor was the skin of a mountain lion near an indoor pond filled with colorful fishes. On both sides of Thor's bed were nightstands filled with daisies and violets.

Legolas finished showing Thor's room and was about to show the last one when King Thrandruil appeared to join them. Just as Legolas was about to open the last door a yawn was heard from inside the litter . Gently setting it down a sleepy voice was heard calling out "mama". Queen Frigga knelt down and pulled away the silk curtain to reveal a three year old boy with soft raven black hair and the biggest emerald green eyes blinking the last of the sleep away. Noticing the new people in front of him the little boy jumped up and bowed deeply nearly sending him toppling over if not for Frigga catching him at the last moment . Quickly righting himself the boy proclaimed proudly "Hello my name is Prince Loki of Asgard . I like animals, I have four hedgehogs and one black Pomeranian puppy I brought them along I couldn't leave them by themselves , I like green, my hobby is to cause mischief, and I love to read." Both parties blinked for a few minutes before King Thrandruil addressed loki with a hint of a smile that it was perfectly fine and showed Loki his room . Opening the door to look inside the room was a hunter green with a chess set off to the side with dozen upon dozen of books. The bed cover was a stormy grey color & on top of the cover was a stuffed rabbit . On both sides of the bed were two large vases of cherry blossoms and blue orchids. The ceiling was stained glass creating a nice natural light during the day and night.

"Now that you are all settled the ball will be underway in about three hours giving you enough time to get ready ", said Legolas who along with his father left to prepare for the event .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was almost finished with this chapter but everything got deleted so had to start all over Yay me... Almost forgot I decided to go with hedgehogs because it's mostly a cat so I decided to change it up a bit.


	3. Before the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something with a bit of Loki humor I had this idea for a bit about Loki and it wouldn't die until I wrote it. Also I own nothing just this idea.

After King Thrandruil and Prince Legolas left the royal family and Tyr prepared to get ready for the party.

"Odin have you seen my minx stole" asked Frigga who was dressed in a shimmering green and blue dress with her hair in one long braid with blue and green plumerias. Around her neck was a blue heart shaped necklace with matching earrings. "No my wife are you sure you did not leave it at home." said Odin who was dressed in cranberry colored robes with a crown of sapphires resting on his head.

"Mother. Father we are almost ready just waiting on Loki." announced Thor who was accompanied by Tyr. Thor was dressed in red robes with images of silver dragons in flight . Tyr's robes were black lined with white bones of those who have fallen in battle. "I was so sure I packed it" said Frigga.

Just then the doors opened causing everyone to focus on the door but what really caught their attention was Loki. Loki who was dressed in silver with gold trimmings on his robe and was being followed by his hedgehogs and his Pomeranian puppy. Loki who was strolling in like the god father of pimps with star shaped sun glasses and his mother's minx stole while singing the song "White and Nerdy" by Weird Al. A moment of silence ... Then the adults burst out laughing at the adorable sight causing loki to pout for a bit before handing his mother's stole back to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the spring ball. Also this link will show you what Friggas necklace looks like.  
> http://www.clarajewellery.com/wp-content/uploads/blue-diamond-heart-necklaces-xugeglr.jpg


	4. The Spring Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed that people have asked me to make my story a bit more like a paragraph now that's a bit of a problem for me I was never really good at paragraphs but I tried. I also made some updates for my story so happy reading.

    Sun rays appeared through the royal gardens creating natural light and warmth. Music wafted gently through the air causing the guests to dance and make idle conversations with one another.

      The great oak doors leading to the garden open causing everything to freeze. King Thrandruil with his son and royal guests and animals appeared.  A slight tilt of the powerful figure's head caused everything to resume. Prince Legolas led his father and the royal  guests to a shady area in the form of a canopy of dripping hearts and cherry blossoms away from the dancing and idle conversations.

         "So tell me little one what is it you call your pets?" asked Thrandruil.

"Well the one eyed male hedgehog is named Wodin, the only female is named Frigg, the other big male is named Thor-Thor, and the baby of the lot is named Loptr. As for my puppy his name is Ares after the Greek counterpart of General Tyr" said Loki as he accepted a biscuit from his father before sitting down on the mossy grass to cuddle with his pets.

Thrandruil nodded his head to show his understanding before shooting a quick look at Legolas who snorted at the names of Loki's pets finding them utterly ridiculous for such names but silenced himself after the look his father gave him. Thankfully Loki didn't notice or the Woodland elf would be worrying about a few extra limbs.

Just then a beautiful voice carried through the air  so soothing and sweet it made every listener close their eyes for a moment in appreciation of the beautiful sound before waking up more relaxed than they were before.

Just then a monarch butterfly landed on Loki's nose causing him to wiggle his nose a bit before he let a cute little sneeze which also caused the butterfly to take to the skies. 

Now when Loki sneezed a glitter of green and gold magic covered Loki's entire body causing shock to all those around him. When the magic cleared in its place was Loki but not as before. Loki now had silver and gold feathers coming out of his little bottom making him look like a peacock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hoped you liked it also if you want to know what the song was its called "The Voice" by Celtic Woman.   
>  Now the chapter was going to be longer but its late and I am TIRED so night.


	5. A Feather named Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be posted on Father's day but my little sister deleted it so I had to start over. Enjoy and please take a look at my other stories,

           Rain suddenly poured down on the guests like speeding bullets causing the crowd to shriek and disperse into the castle walls. After making sure all the guests were inside Thranduil closed the great oak doors before turning to face King Odin with a handful of Loki with feathers.

"I  am sure you wouldn't mind explaining what happened a few moments ago." asked King Thranduil as he raised an eyebrow.

"You see since Loki is young but has such talented control that sometimes slips up like you saw earlier." said Odin as he dried Loki feathers and all from the down pour called rain.

"Daddy stop your messing up my hair" said Loki with a pout and his feathers spreading out causing his family and general Tyr to giggle.

Seeing the cute sight caused Thranduil to let out a small chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that this chapter was going to be longer but its stated above so see ya.


	6. sick Little bird part 1

After every one dried off the guests head to the royal banquet in the ball room.

Loki was riding on his father's shoulders to get a better look.

And what a view it was.

          Flowers and vines hang from the ceiling which also wrapped around chandeliers and columns. Flower pieces scattered on the tables and a waltz like music sounded through out the halls.

Odin put Loki down who made a mad dash to the desert table making Odin let a small grin appear on his face.

General Tyr, Odin, and King Thranduil made small take on  how different their realms were so far.

Loki stuffed his face.

Frigga talked to the noble ladies about what was in fashion and decorations.

Loki stuffed his face some more.

Thor and Legolas talked about war tactics .

Loki let out a sneeze and nobody realized that the roasted boar became grilled fish.

After awhile Odin took Frigga to the middle of the ball room before dancing together to the fox trot.

Suddenly a gigantic sneezed crossed the room making everything stop.

AS the people turned to look they saw Loki with his peacock feathers spread out and some of the flower pieces turned to gold and silver.

Thor walked briskly to Loki putting his hand on his head before declaring that Loki was with sickness.


	7. sick little  bird  part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just a short chapter to keep the story going . Reviews = ^.^ author

A few  minutes  later  Loki ended up in bed  with  a  thermometer, a cold pack on his head and chubby arms folded with  a pout to complete  the  picture with his animals at the bottom  of  his bed and his parents on either  side  with Thor off to gather  ice for Loki.

 _They don't  know  it yet  but  I  will  ESCAPE  from  my confines and then I LOKI  WILL  RULE  THE  WORLD !!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!,_ THOUGHT  Loki  with some crazy eyes who let it be know that  the  little guy gets cabin fever REALLY  QUICKLY  since  he is like  a  little  hurricane  of mass destruction.

Now Frigga, Odin, Thor and Tyr have dealt with  a sick Loki but for those of Middle  Earth  let's  just say that  their in for a bumpy ride.


	8. a sick little  bird  part  3

~p.o.v. of unknown  chamber  maid~

Walking  in the halls was a chamber maid by the name of Flora who was tasked with getting  more blankets for the youngest guest.

Now here's what you should know Flora has a simple  life, wake up, do castle chores, and go to sleep & repeat .

Flora was perfectly  content  now I repeat  WAS. However after she meet loki let's just  say  that  Flora likes to partake  in harmless  pranks as well .

 Anyways, Flora reached the room housing   the little being. She slowly  opened the door inch by inch....

**BAM!!!!!!!**

 `Flora just got run over  by  a  trickster ` oh wait that's  suppose  to  be  grandma  just got run over  by  a  reindeer . 

Whoops .

Oh there  goes a streaking loki running  through  the  hallways with soap soads  on his body .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect to see Flora in later chapters. Reviews make a :) author .


	9. Catch him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I have no idea for this chapter so I am winging it enjoy.  
> Also #bfjg# means thoughts.

  _`Flora just got run over  by  a  trickster ` oh wait that's  suppose  to  be  grandma  just got run over  by  a  reindeer ._

 

_Whoops ._

 

 _Oh there  goes a streaking_ loki _running  through  the  hallways with soap soads  on his body ._

 

 

 

 

 _#Left, right, jump, aaaaaaaaaaaand backflip#_ , these are the thoughts of one little Loki Odinson as he streaks ( both literally and figuratively )  past many obstacles, _#No one can stop me now Mwahaha_ _!!!!#_

 

Loki turned the corner.

 

**Bang!!!!**

 

The nude little trickster just crashed into Legolas.

 

Both ended up in a heap of rumpled cloths, limbs, feathers, and soap suds.

 

Legolas was able to some how and I DO MEAN SOME HOW untangle himself from Loki cause they were wrapped up like a little kitten playing with thread.

 

Legolas shook his head to clear his bearings and when he did he cast a distasteful look accompanied by a sneer at nude Little Loki.

 

"Are you so SMALL that your brain is the size of a pebble in a babbling brook that you can not see where you are going," snarled Legolas as he furrowed his eyebrows downwards.

 

Now since Loki is sick he and he is about 300 years old he does not have a complete grasp on his magic as seen with his peacock feathers so what happened next was funny but accidental but very funny.

 

Loki felt a great sneeze coming on when he and Legolas crashed so after Legolas finished speaking Loki could no longer hold it in.

 

"AH AH AH-CHOO!!!!!" sneezed Little nude tiny Loki and what a sneeze it was.

 

That sneeze turned one Prince Legolas into........

 

 

 

A POT-BELLIED PIG!!!!!!

 

Loki quickly fled the scene of the crime.

 

When Legolas realized what had happened he let out a scream of frustration but all that came out was two gruntled snorts.

 

Legolas the Pot-bellied pig tried to run after Loki keyword being TRIED which is kind of hard to do with a huge body and stubby legs.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but i need help I have a bit of writers block for all of my stories so please HELP!!!! Please review.


	10. Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an early Christmas present . Enjoy and review. :)

Sniff. Sniff.

Ares the Pomeranian dog cautiously  poked his  head  out from the corner before  giving the okay to the hedgehogs  that  the  coast is clear. 

You see Ares is the protector of the royal ANIMAL family. There's  king Wodin, Queen  Frigg, Prince Thor-Thor, and finally  baby  Prince Loptr who as of right now is going in the WRONG  DIRECTION !!!!

Thankfully  Ares was able to herd the little  one  back to Queen Frigg and the group was able to get back to exploring  their new surroundings. Their young  master brought  them to new lands so it stand to reason that sight  seeing  was in order.

The first sight seeing would be the animals kept in the castle. Ares using his keen sense of smell led his charges to the stables with only a few minor mishaps  from prince Loptr going the wrong way.

Finally  the group  made it to the stables. The steeds the elves used where stages  but the one  that stood out the most  was  in the one of the largest stalls with Odin's steed right next to it. The effect kings stage was impressive  not only by the size and height but also the horns  atop of its head were a sight to see.

Ares and the royal  animal  family  approach the   stage to talk.

Hours passed  before it  was  time  for  the  group  to go back. The  only problems the group had was making sure little Loptr stayed with  the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I have a Christmas party to help with so bye.


	11. Omake 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone !!!!!

"But I don't want to go to bed I'm not tired", whined loki as he was tucked into bed by his parents.

"I know dear but we have to get up early so don't you fret just relax and tried to count bilgesnap," said frigga gently as she placed a kiss on her son's forehead.

"She's right my boy," said Odin with a chuckle, "Remember the last you stayed up late you were a right terror in the morning."

Loki pouted as thor leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead and as frigga  handed him his stuffed  bilgesnap toy.

"Sleep tight little  one don't let the  bed bugs bite."

The lights turned off and the door closed but loki still couldn't sleep.

So he tossed off the covers and leaped from the bed scurried across the floor to a dusty old book filled with tricks and potions for young budding tricksters, which was actually   the name of the book I kid you not loyal readers.

 Turning to page 125 loki started to work on a potion. 

He fired up a miniature  black cauldron  and started to toss in ingredients left and right.

It went on for about an hour or so before loki felt the call of sleep.

He ended up dozing off right when he was about to add the scarab wings.

Now the problem is your only supposed to add one pair but loki accidentally added three pairs. 

Morning  came and with it Thor who found loki wrapped   up in his covers like a cocoon  on the floor.

What Thor did not know was that the potion loki was working  on  was still   bubbling when they left the castle.

When they returned from Mirkwood well let's just say most of the palace was covered in sticky  green goo.


End file.
